


Dear Best Friend, I Love You

by buckysconditioner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Making Out, Pining, Shy Bucky Barnes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysconditioner/pseuds/buckysconditioner
Summary: Bucky meets a perfect woman but is he ready to suffer only to see her happy?





	Dear Best Friend, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad grammar

He stood in this huge cinema where you were working. You were now selling tickets and you smiled at the customer. Your smile, your beautiful smile. He would give anything to be the cause of it. He groaned seeing you laugh at something the customer had said. Your laugh rang through his ears like a siren song pulling him toward you and his lips curved into a small smile.

He knew it has to be tonight.

The first time he saw you he was simply bored and decided to watch a movie. He had to eat a popcorn while watching a movie it was an old habit of his and popcorn at cinema usually tastes better than this one made at home. When it was his turn to order he saw you, you gave him the most amazing smile he had ever seen and he’s seen quite many. Your sparkling eyes were glued to his and he couldn’t help but roam your beautiful face with his gaze.

“What can I get you, sir?” he almost moaned at the sound of your voice and when he had to pay he handed you the money and grazed his fingers against yours. He was sure you felt that because he certainly had. Sparks, when his fingers brushed yours. He was looking at you smiling but you didn’t do anything like you were used to this kind of touch, he left disappointed with the thoughts that maybe he was wrong and it meant nothing. But he couldn’t stop thinking about you during the movie even in the night when he was alone in his flat he couldn’t get your face out of his head, the touch of your soft fingers against his, he was thinking how those fingers would felt on his body, how your face would look bathed in morning light.   
Later that night when he was lying in his bed, your image still lingered before his eyes and he decided to win your heart.

So now he was standing in the line in this damn cinema for God knows which time this month but his efforts still were fruitless.

He saw you were giving other people the same smile you were giving him and you were looking at him the same way you were looking at every customer and that was making him sad, for you, he was another anonymous customer, it made his heart sink. Couldn’t you see the way he looked at you? Or that his eyes were always looking for you every time he was in the cinema? He slowly was getting fed up with watching movies but every time he was telling himself that this is the last time your face lit up selling him tickets or snacks or simply cleaning he cussed and  'next time gonna be the last time’.

He was doomed and he knew that.

He clenched his fists when some guy made you laugh once more, your laugh should be skewed to him, not some random dude but soon the guy paid for tickets and scooted away and only one person stood between him and you.

Bucky felt his flesh palm getting more and more sweaty, he was repeating in his head over and over again things he wanted you to hear that you are the most beautiful women he had ever seen that he can’t stop thinking about you and like that he will simply ask you out. He wiped his right hand on his jeans and he wished he had both metal arms in these situations or at least he had his 40s charm back. If he had you’d be under his arm a long time ago.

He saw the girl before him paying and he felt nervous as ever. He felt like he was going to vomit. Why this is so hard? He was only going to ask you out, he asked out plenty of girls so it shouldn’t be so difficult right? What if you decline? No. You won’t, he will woo you. He will ask you out finally.

He repeated it in his head when the girl moved away and he was met with your smiling face and oh god.

“Hello! How can I help you?” you beamed at him and he couldn’t. He, Bucky Barnes former Winter Soldier couldn’t work up the courage to ask the girl he was in love without.  He lowered his head avoiding your gaze

“One for ‘Coco’ please” you were silent for a second until he looked at you with a blush on his cheeks

“On which screening? 2 pm…”

“2 pm” he interrupted you and you smiled sweetly at him, he then chose the seat and gave you the money. While the ticket was printing he had a chance to look at you, your hair pulled in a ponytail with few strands escaping it, a small amount of make-up on your beautiful face; that was your best look to him, he could’ve looked at you all the time. You were humming something under your breath and his face lighted up and he beamed at you when he recognized the song

“'Bizarre love triangle’?” he was grinning at you and you stopped whatever you were doing to look at him pulled from your thoughts

“Hm? Oh, yeah you got me” you blushed and if it wasn’t the cutest thing Bucky have ever seen then he didn’t know what was. “You know this song?”

“Of course I know, it’s one of my favorites”

“Mine too” so it was it. Bucky didn’t think he could’ve fallen in love with you more but he just did. Decades wasn’t a barrier any more cause you had something in common after all.  
“I’m stuck with this song since I saw New Order’s concert on MTV when I was a kid”

“I appreciated this song after some time. What’s your favorite version?” Bucky couldn’t stop smiling at you and to see you with returning his smile was the best sight in his life.

“Extended dance mix” you were looking at him but his smile faltered. Oh god, he had it bad for you.

“Mine too” he whispered and he was ready to charge and kiss you until both your lips are swollen and you’re both panting. You were both looking at each other for a moment until somebody standing in a line coughed. You smiled again and gave Bucky his ticket

“Here you go and enjoy your seeing”

“Thank you, have a nice day”

“You too sir” he took the ticket and moved few steps aside, he started walking toward snacks when he stopped. Shit, he was so charmed by the thought you both loved the same song he had forgot he wanted to ask you out. Bucky turned around to find you talking to some customer but what made his heart flutter was that you glanced at him and smiled. “Next time” he said to himself “Next time it’s gonna happen”

* * *

How he longed to see your face. Two weeks. He was coming to the cinema every day for two weeks and he hasn’t seen you. He was desperate, so desperate that he had asked some girl that worked at the snack counter had she knew where you’ve been, but she was new and she didn’t know you but she proposed to ask some of your colleagues but he declined. He knew he was being a creep.

“I’m telling you. You have to stop being such a chicken and ask her out or forget about her” Sam was eating his third cheeseburger giving him a 'life advice’. Bucky cussed himself for going with Sam to the mall for shopping. Sitting in crowded dining area Bucky could watch people without being noticed thanks to him and Sam’s incognito outfit.

Bucky didn’t like attention, not at all. He only wanted to live peacefully after all these years with Hydra, he wasn’t an Avenger, he didn’t want to become one besides Stark wouldn’t even allow it. Sometimes he was helping them with missions as a backup but that’s all. Bucky like every human being yearned company and when Steve didn’t have time for him because of missions or his dates with Sharon, Bucky was spending time with anyone but mainly with Sam.

“Like I wouldn’t know that already” Bucky growled. Everybody was telling him to pull himself together   
“So why you are asking for advice? Jack Steve around, he’s your best friend after all” Sam took a big bite of his cheeseburger and Bucky looked away

“Steve knows shit about girls, he wouldn’t do anything with Sharon if she wouldn’t take matters into her own hands. Besides taking advice about a woman from a virgin? No thanks” Bucky sipped at his cola looking at some family eating together. The kid was sticking fries into his nostrils.

“You’d know he’s not a virgin if you’d live in a compound” Sam’s face looked smug and Bucky rolled his eyes

“Whatever. I’m going to the bathroom” he stood up and then immediately sat down again “Sweet Jesus”

“What? You have problems with your legs? No wonder for an old ass like you” Sam teased but Bucky shook his head. He felt butterflies in his belly and his heartbeat sped up.

“No, no Y/N” his hands were trembling and Sam’s eyes widened

“The girl?! Is she here?! Where?!” he immediately looked around being obvious

“She’s sitting in the corner next to that plant” Bucky looked how Sam’s eyes scanned the crowd and then how his lips curved into a sly smirk

“Damn Barnes, if you’re too scared to even talk to her maybe I’m gonna try my luck”

“Like hell, you are” Bucky growled and looked at you once again. You were sitting alone, looking at your phone and sipping ice tea through the straw, your chin resting on your hand. It was the first time Bucky saw you without a smile on your face.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Sam chuckled and when he saw Bucky didn’t even acknowledge him he scoffed “Earth to Barnes, earth to Barnes. Just go there and talk to her, man”

“And what I’m supposed to say?”

“I don’t know, ask if you can sit by her, it’s so crowded in here she won’t mind”

“And what next?” Bucky was bouncing his leg under the table, his flesh hand reached his mouth and he started biting down agnail until it drowns blood

“You don’t look like hobo she should hit on you. Go there or I’ll go”

“Okay I’m going” Bucky stood up from his seat and looked at you

“Jesus Barnes go!”

He walked toward you and it seemed it took him three months until he was standing by your table but it was too fast for his liking. He was scared of you, of your rejection and he knew Sam was watching so he couldn’t lie about anything. He wouldn’t even walk to you if he was here alone.

“Hi” Bucky said and he had to bite down his tongue to bring him back to reality

“Hello” you answered and your smile appeared again “Can I help you?”

“I come often to the cinema where you’re working umm” why the hell he was sweating so much around you? “umm bizarre love triangle?”  he looked down embarrassed and your mouth slightly opened

“Oh yes! I’m sorry,  I couldn’t recognize you without your baseball cap” he smiled at you and thanked God he had cleaned up pretty nicely

“Can I sit down? I mean it’s really crowded and you look like the most friendly face in here” your eyes sparkled and you giggled

“I’m sorry. Yes, of course, you can sit down. I’m Y/N by the way” you said moving your things from the other chair so he could sit down

“I know” Bucky said but he quickly added before you’d think he’s a stalker or something “It was written on your badge and you can call me Bucky” he sat down and looked over at Sam who gave him thumbs up and a toothy grin

“So how you liked 'Coco’?” you asked smiling and he swore his heart melted.

A couple of hours later Steve was running through the mall searching for Bucky; he didn’t show any sign of life since Sam left him with you and told everybody to be prepared for a wedding. Bucky didn’t respond for hours now and Tony managed to track his phone showing he was still in the mall.   
Then he saw him sitting alone with his face in his hands. Steve slowly approached him

“Buck? Are you okay?” Bucky sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, he then placed his hands on the table and looked at his friend. Bucky’s eyes were red and puffy and Steve knew he was crying, he hardly could remember the last time he had seen Bucky cry, probably in fourth grade.

“What happened? What’s with the girl?”

“Y/N” Bucky’s voice was hoarse and he had to clear his throat “Y/N. She’s great, wonderful, kind, funny, she likes New Order and pizza, she’s a perfect human being and she’s taken” Bucky said with a forced smile, Steve sat down on the chair and Bucky knew that’s when he’s gonna feel pity for him. James Barnes was going to be a  laughingstock

“How she’s taken? You mean she dates someone?”

“Yeah, she’s with Paul for some time. Actually, they are together since their sophomore year high school and they were on a two-week vacation; that’s why she was absent in the cinema. Paul took her camping. He’s actually a nice guy; I met him cause she was waiting for him here. So yeah, he’s a nice guy”

Bucky was on edge of crying again and he had to bite his cheek at Steve’s next words

“Bucky I’m so sorry”

“No, no it’s cool, she gave me her phone number, she said she would like to talk to me again, maybe she needs a friend…”

“She gave you her phone number? That’s great pal! Now you can get near her and then you can steal her away” Steve tried to cheer him up but Bucky only scoffed

“You shouldn’t spend so much time with Sam, Steve. He’s a bad influence and I’m not a dick; I won’t ruin her relationship. She’s clearly happy with him and you can tell he loves her. But you know what?” Bucky stood up from his chair “You’re partly right, I can get near her and if not as her boyfriend then as her friend”  

* * *

And he did exactly as he’d planned. Bucky was talking to you on daily basis and you two soon became friends. No, no friends, best friends. You were spending your time together, walking in the parks, playing video games or simply in each other’s flats. You met everybody in the Tower and he met your family. He loved your family and how they were treating him; like normal human being not a super soldier but Bucky Barnes. He even befriended your boyfriend and how he wanted to hate him but he couldn’t because Paul was funny, kind and most important he cared for you and he’d never hurt you.   
Paul trusted Bucky so he shared with him every doubt he had or every argue Paul had with you and if Bucky would’ve been dick he could’ve simply turned it to his advantage, but he wasn’t and when Paul asked Bucky how did he think you’d answer if he’d asked you to marry him, Bucky said you’d say yes.

And now he was with you on your way to your last fitting, he would see how you’ll look in two weeks in your wedding dress.

“Bucky I’m nervous, what if the dress will be too small? Or I’ll change my mind about it?” you clung to him and he gave your hand a squeeze

“Don’t worry, it’ll be perfect. I know it” you smiled at him and Bucky felt his already broken heart stitching itself again. Just like in that song about a heart breaking and healing only to beat for a loved one. It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t know, it wasn’t Paul’s fault. Bucky could blame only himself and his stupid heart for falling for you.

You squealed with excitement seeing your mother, grandmother, sister, and maid of honor waiting for you. Bucky was pulled into a group hug by your grandmother and he couldn’t help but think that it could be his family. You could be his bride.

“Ready?” your mother asked and you nodded, your hand searching for Bucky’s and he willingly gave it to you.

All six of you entered and you went to the front desk, soon a woman with short blond hair came to you

“Hello, I’m Lori. Which one of you lovely ladies is my bride?” she asked placing her fists on her hips

“I am” you said calmly and Lori’s face lightened up but soon she narrowed her eyes seeing your intertwined hands, Bucky’s thumb stroking your knuckles reassuringly

“I have a clear policy- no fiances” Lori said in a firm tone and Bucky wanted to tell it was fine and that he could leave but you shook your head and smiled at Lori

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. Bucky’s my friend" 

Bucky cringed. Now she’s gonna know he’s so deep in a friend zone that he came with you on your last fitting.

They all sat on white sofas waiting for you. Bucky was talking with your bride of honor and he mentally shuddered when he saw how she was looking at him. He swallowed harshly. With you out of his grasp someday he’ll have to forget about you and move on but by God! how he didn’t want to. He briefly thought that maybe he was a masochist because he loved being around you no matter how much pain it was bringing him.

You soon appeared from a fitting room in a [beautiful off-shoulder dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1l5D0LpXXXXclXXXXq6xXFXXX0/Amelia-Sposa-Off-Shoulder-Long-Sleeve-Wedding-Dresses-with-Illusion-Back-A-line-Tulle-Princess-Bridal.jpg_640x640.jpg) with lace sleeves. The dress was exposing your clavicle and your hair was tied up in a low bun for now but a veil still was attached to the back of your head. You looked at your companions slightly scared after they didn’t speak anything

"Well? It’s not too much?”

Your mother soon burst into tears wailing about her daughter getting married, your sister and grandmother soon followed but not Bucky.   
He was watching you in that dress like he’d seen you for the first time in his life.   
The woman he loved madly and deeply was standing in front of him in a wedding dress. He wondered what he’d do seeing you at the beginning of the aisle while he’d be standing at the end of it.

You’d make him the happiest man alive.

There was no doubt you’re going to be the most beautiful bride on earth.

Bucky’s heart started to beat faster, well faster than usual when he’s around you while he was imaging all those scenarios with you as his wife.  
First Christmas together, any anniversaries, birthday parties. He would like to adopt a dog with you, have something mutual for some time before children would appear.

How you both would be happy.

“Sure she looks pretty” the voice above him said and Bucky without even looking who it belonged to answered still deep inside his thoughts

“Gorgeous”

A hand soon landed on his shoulder and squeezed lightly making him look at the person. Lori had a comforting smile on her face and he knew she knew.

Yes, Y/N looked like a bride.

But not his.

* * *

With heavy legs, Bucky somehow stamped to the Tower. It was late and he knew everybody was asleep, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to see anybody but still, he chose to sleep that night in the Tower not in his flat few streets further.   
The silence told him that he was right, they were asleep or on a mission. He saw a light flickering in the common room and went in that way.

He saw Natasha sitting on a couch and filing her nails, the TV was on but she didn’t pay it any attention. She soon looked over her shoulder at him

“Barnes? What are you doing here? Something’s the matter?” he heard the concern in her voice and moved to sit beside her. She turned the TV off seeing he wasn’t very well.

“Bucky what happened?” she asked him again when she saw him placing his face in his hands. He didn’t speak for some time and she didn’t ask again, she knew he will answer her in his time.

“Natasha” he straightened and without looking at her continued speaking   
“Tell me how do you feel seeing Clint and Laura together?” pain and understanding appeared on her always cold and calculated face

“Oh Buck” she pulled him into her embrace and hugged tightly hearing him sobbing “This is exactly how I feel” she started rocking him in her arms and letting him relieve all his pain

“Does it ever go away?” his voice was full of hurt, tears and unrequited love. Natasha patted his head lightly playing with his hair, taking her time with her answer, she didn’t want him to suffer how she did but he needed to know the truth

“No. It never goes away”  

* * *

He loved evenings like that one. Evenings with you and nothing more. It was surprising for him that after all these years with Paul he didn’t move in with you but now he was happy because in a week he won’t be able to lie with his head on your lap and you playing with his hair. He was looking at the photos of you, Paul and Bucky on the wall surrounded by the fairy light making him think about the past year with you an how everything will end in a week. Sure, he can be a jackass and stop the ceremony but he won’t, you only would’ve hated him and he would lose you forever.  

“What are you thinking about?” you whispered threading your fingers through his hair

_You._

“'Bout nothing. You?” he mumbled closing his eyes, savoring the sound of your voice and your touch.  

“I’m scared although I don’t know why” you admitted dividing his lock of hair on three and starting to make a tiny braid.  
“Maybe I shouldn’t get married, not yet at least”

“It’s normal you’re scared. You’ll be fine” a comfortable silence fell making you smile whenever Bucky purred after you massaged his scalp with your fingers. But this idyll wasn’t perduring.

“What about us?” you questioned and Bucky opened his eyes and frowned

“What do you mean?”

“After the wedding. What will happen to us?” you were looking at his profile admiring his features, in a week you won’t be able to see him every day.

“I’ll be there for you, whenever you need me” Bucky said and adjusted himself in your lap wrapping his arm around your legs and you smiled running your hand on his neck and shoulder.

“Cause you are the knight in a shiny armor… my knight… Bucky…” you whispered his name and Bucky lifted his head to look at you and you soon cupped his face with your hands

_“My Bucky”_

Hearing you say that Bucky growled and he didn’t know why but he quickly moved and sealed his lips on yours. You whimpered surprised but soon you started to kiss him back. You lay on your back never separating your lips from his and Bucky soon followed seating himself between your thighs.

He shouldn’t.

He couldn’t.

But how he could stop when you were making such sweet noises driving him crazy?

Moans and sound of kissing soon filled your room and you both felt the temperature raising. You whimpered against his lips when he placed his forearms on either side of your head making his crotch grind between your thighs. You involuntary bucked your hips to his and Bucky groaned your name.

Nothing at that moment was important. Only you and him.

“Bucky” you whispered and he ground his crotch more firmly to you making sure you could feel his hardened length.

“Bucky…” you tried again but to no avail “Bucky we shouldn’t”

“We should” he rumbled moving his lips from yours to your jaw and neck

“Bucky we can’t!” he stopped immediately and moved back from you. You   both were panting and avoiding each other’s gaze   
“It’s not fair toward Paul and Steve”

Bucky closed his eyes. He had forgotten about your fiance and of course, he had to ruin everything in one moment when you only…

“Steve? What does he have to do with this?” he snapped and looked at you. You had a blush on your cheeks and your pupils were still dilated.  

“You and him…” he interrupted you harshly

“Me and him what?” your mouths opened but he interrupted you again   
“Wait. You think I’m gay? Why everybody thinks I’m gay?!”

“You were talking about him in that way like you adored him; 'Steve this and Steve that’ and I was confused”

“Y/N, he’s my friend! He  _is_  The Captain America, of course, I admire him. He’s with Sharon and I-I-I” he didn’t know what to say but he went so far why not go further?

“I love you Y/N” your mouth went slack and your eyes widened “I love you from the first time I saw you in that damned cinema! You have no idea how long I was kicking myself for not asking you out! Every day, I was there every day and when I got the chance to finally meet you I found out I was late for almost ten years! You don’t have any idea how painful it was for my looking at you with another man and I don’t know if I’m able to do it anymore. I’ve been miserable for too long so I’m really sorry but I’m not gonna show up on your wedding, might just as well rip my heart from my chest” he stood up from the blankets where you were both sitting and moved to the hallway to put on his shoes and jacket.

“Bucky” you were standing at your bedroom door with tears in your eyes. He looked briefly at you and opened the front  door

“Congratulation on your wedding” he spat words full of venom and closed the door behind him. He ran as far as he could through the city. He didn’t know where he was going neither he cared. He just wanted to be as far from you as possible. The only person that mattered in his life, his friend, his Y/N wasn’t actually his.

* * *

The sound of the doorbell woke him. Why it was so loud? Why he drunk that Asgardian alcohol yesterday?  He wrapped himself in his blanket and wen to open the door and cussed lightly when he saw Paul standing at his door

“Hi, Buck. May I come in?” Bucky moved to the side and Paul walked in. Bucky knew inevitable must come someday.

“You want something to drink?” Bucky asked as they moved to his kitchen “I would’ve offered you a beer but I drunk all yesterday”

“I can tell” Paul chuckled and sat at the table, Bucky sat opposite him  
“Listen Bucky, I know what happened yesterday, Y/N told me everything and I’m not here to yell at you or tell you to stay away but I came here only to ask you a question”

“I’m all ears” Bucky’s head was thumping rhythmically maybe from the alcohol or maybe from Paul’s presence

“Do you really love her?” Paul asked and only thing Bucky could do was to nod before his eyes filled with tears and Paul gave him a sad smile.  
“That’s all I wanted to ask” they both stood up and Paul gave Bucky a bro hug patting him on the back  
“I’m sorry”

“Yeah, me too” Bucky escorted him to the door and Paul hugged him once more

“I’m really sorry Bucky”

“Don’t worry about it” Bucky said and patted him on a shoulder “You’re good man Paul, she’ll be happy with you”

* * *

Bucky was lying on his bed looking at the clock 5…4…3…2…1…   
3 pm struck and he could almost hear [Pachelbel’s Canon in D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNbe34V1nog); a melody you chose to walk down the aisle, and he could almost see you in your dress. He closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep and forget everything.

Loud thudding woke him. Somebody was trying to get in and he quickly ran to his front door. Maybe Steve was in danger? Or he needed anything? He opened the door and he saw the last person he expected.   
You stood there crying, your wedding make-up whole smeared and your previously neat hair now disheveled.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” he looked at the clock 3:35 “You should be married at this time” you only wailed more

“I’m sorry Bucky but I didn’t know where to go. I… Paul didn’t come, he left the letter, said he was in two minds for a week and he made a decision today” Bucky wrapped his arms around you and led you inside   
“He left one for you” you gave him an envelope with Bucky Barnes written neatly on it.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m gonna run you a bath okay? Maybe you’ll feel better” Bucky ushered you to the bathroom

“Shower” you wailed again

“What?” he came back from his room with his t-shirt and some sweats for you to wear later

“Bath makes me think too much” you mumbled and ripped the veil from your hair

“Okay, okay don’t worry about it. Has anyone know you are here?” you shook your head and he noted he had to call your mother as he was helping you out of your dress. 

He exited the bathroom and went to his phone to inform your mother that you were alright and it took some time until she agreed not to come to his flat.   
Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose wondering what to do with you know when something on his table caught his attention. Paul’s letter. Bucky moved to grab it and opened it. His heart was thumping rapidly when he was reading.

_'She was happier in a year with you than ten years with me. Please take care of her. Paul’_

The bathroom door opened and he gave a sad smile seeing you in his too big t-shirt and sweats.

* * *

He growled when the alarm clock rang. He turned it off and wrapped his arms tightly around the body lying next to him.

“Bucky I have to get up for work” you whined and he pulled you closer to his body, he started to pepper delicate kisses on your neck.

“No, you don’t have to” Bucky nuzzled your neck with his nose and breathed your smell in

“Yes I do” you tried to shove him but to no avail, you chuckled opting for settling your hand on his head and running your fingers through his now short hair. “I met Paul yesterday”

Bucky opened his eyes and moved to look into yours “How is he?”

“Good. He said he has someone. That’s good” you said and moved to play with Bucky’s fingers, he sensed the memories still made you sad “I can’t believe it was almost two years ago”

Two years ago you appeared at Bucky’s door in your wedding dress and of course, it wasn’t easy at the beginning but Bucky was patient, he understood you loved Paul and it was hard for you to move on but yet you managed somehow with Bucky’s help and your family’s. He still remembered the day after your grandmother encouraged you to give him a chance. He had a helper in your grandmother’s for she was a girl infatuated in him during the war and she remembered him as Steve Roger’s friend.

“Yeah, I can’t either” he kissed your cheek and got up smacking your butt and making you squeal “C'mon, you slacker. You have to go to work”  He got up from the bed and disappeared behind the bathroom’s door and you stretched on the bed

“You know maybe it’s time to change jobs” you smiled seeing his head popping out from the bathroom

“Oh no Mrs executive! Thanks to your job I have discounts and I won’t let you stood between me and free snacks” he jumped on the bed, Bucky took your wrists and pinned them to the bed above your head   
“But can you call in sick?” Bucky wiggled his brows and you laughed

“Oh, I definitely will”


End file.
